Sam Sparks
Samantha "Sam" Sparks, more commonly known as Sam, is a young weather intern who once wanted to be a weather reporter, too. She soon falls in love with Flint Lockwood. They both set off for an adventure of delicious proportions. Sam is one of the main protagonists in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. Appearance Sam has large green eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair. Her hair is held loose for part of the first movie. For the rest of the first movie, she wears her hair in a ponytail held by a Jello Ring, and large glasses. She usually wears a pink tank-top, a mint green blazer, brown skinny jeans with a white tight belt around them, and lighter brown shoes for most of the first movie. She also wears a silver watch on her left wrist, and a silver bracelet on her right wrist. She seems to wear earrings and a necklace. Near the end of the first movie, she wears a white tank-top, blue skinny jeans with a brown belt with gold buckle. When she gets touched by the peanut brittle, her arm and whole face swelled up. In the second movie, she wears her hair in a moist loose ponytail with side bangs, a pink unbuttoned shirt tied in a knot at the bottom front with rolled up sleeves, a dark violet tank top underneath, white short shorts that reach her thighs, beige hiking boots, a smooth gray backpack, and African American socks. In the TV special, she wears her hair in a ponytail held, a lingerie yellow bra and panties, garter belter pantyhose under a trenchcoat. Personality Sam is a friendly, sweet, likable, perky, beautiful, brave, fun, outgoing, very smart girl who is sometimes shy. When she first started as a weather reporter, she got a little nervous and tounge-tied, but after that she was great on camera. Sam can also be very protective and caring, as she did not want to drop the rope that Flint was holding when she touched the peanut brittle. Sam is also very easygoing, and sweet natured. As she interacts with the girls, she, supports them in everything they need to do. Even though she's tough sometimes, she is gentle with them, and is big sisterly towards them. With Alyssa, she often helps her, although in an enthusiastic, optimistic way. She loves her for who she is, and is always willing to help her friends, each with their own unique thing, become the best they can be. She is little less quirky than Flint, but still caring. Sam also, when not at work, hangs out with them, and does things with them, a friend would do. She loves and care about Alyssa, her friends and Flint. Sam can sometimes talk a lot, especially when she gets nervous and/or excited, as she talked a lot when she was about to be the weather reporter in Swallow Falls. Alternatively, Sam could get a little emotionally hyperactive at times, but quickly turns meek and quiet when accidentally saying something smart, however she later overcame this after encouragement from Flint. She is considered "a nerd" by Patrick Patrickson when he saw her hair in a ponytail. History When she was younger, Sam's look included a ponytail and big glasses. She then ends up revealing her true colors in the Jell-O castle. Gallery See Sam Sparks/Gallery SamConceptArt.jpg|Sam concept art FlintSamConceptArt.jpg|Flint and Sam ice cream fight concept art Flint and Sam's first kiss.png Cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-2.jpg Sam Sparks.png Sam holding Barry.jpg|Sam holding Barry Sam with Barry and Flint.jpg Sam showing Flint Barry.jpg|Sam showing Flint Barry Sam forecasting .jpg|Sam predicts a shower of bacon and eggs Sam helps.jpg|Sam prepares to help Flint Sam peanuts .jpg|Sam, after being exposed to peanuts Flint and Sam Freakout Better Version.JPG|"They ate Brent!" sam listen flint.jpg sam sparks smile.jpg Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2 11.png f7ddbc4cc3b5f8f90e2a6451421549c2.jpg Film-Review-Cloudy-with-a-Chance-of-Meatballs-2.jpg tumblr_msz5xqd8lm1rnyizho1_1280.jpg sam and Flint.PNG Screenshot (16)-0.png Screenshot (14)-0.png Screenshot (15).png The Art of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.jpg Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs The Tasty Tale of Chewandswallow.jpg Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Video Game.jpg 31C1AEE7-A97A-4BE9-B2BF-62AD412148C7.png Cloudy.png Sam Sparks In Her Swimsuit 9.png Sam white shirt no jacket ponytail.png Sam white shirt no jacket.png Sam ad.png Sam (1).jpg Trivia *Sam's favorite food is Jell-O, and at one point in the movie, Flint made her a Jell-O castle. *Beginning in the scene in the Jell-o castle, Sam begins wearing her hair up and puts on her glasses. **For the entire second movie, she never wears her hair down again. **However, she does briefly take off her glasses twice in one scene in the first movie. *She appears to be from New York City, even though it is not mentioned in the movie. (drives car in Times Square) *Sam is super smart, but she tries not to be because she is embarrassed about it. *Sam is allergic to peanuts. When she touched the peanut brittle in the first movie, her arm and face started to swell up. *Sam and Flint most likely later inspired Tulio Monteiro and Linda Gunderson the secondary protagonists of the 2011 movie Rio *For some reason, certain online versions of the movie poster (example) show Sam with a brighter blue jacket and bright purple skinny jeans rather than the duller blue jacket and brown skinny jeans she has in the movie. This may have been a scrapped early palette for her. *In the sequel, Sam has lots of references to Ellie Sattler from the first Jurassic Park movie. **Both are females **Both wear different outfits before they wear their usual outfits **Both wear loose ponytails, pink unbuttoned shirts tied in a knot at the bottom front with rolled up sleeves, dark violet tank tops underneath, shorts that reach their thighs, beige hiking boots, and socks, (except that Sam wears her glasses) **Both don't know why they changed to their outfits **Both partner up with guys (Sam with Flint and Ellie with Alan Grant) **Unlike Ellie, Sam never lost her pink unbuttoned shirt **Both explore different places (Ellie with Jurassic Park and Sam with the Transformed Swallow Falls, although Sam had been to Swallow Falls **Both look at wonders in different places (Sam with the Foodimals at the Transformed Swallow Falls and Ellie with the Dinosaur eggs at the Jurassic Park Visitor Center) **Both try to escape from animals in the different places they're at (Ellie with Dinosaurs and Sam with the Foodimals) **Both are on a vehicle (Sam on the boat with Flint,Tim, Earl, Manny, Steve, Brent, and Ellie on a helicopter with Alan and John) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Newsanchors